


I Like Me Better(When I'm With You)

by awriterofthings



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Amy is forced to work with Hope in English class for the rest of the year, which she is dreading, but things get interesting when she develops feelings for her mysterious classmate.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter One**

Amy stepped out of her car and onto the pavement of Crockett High School’s parking lot, looking around at the eclectic student body. She was instantly hit with the sounds of loud music, students goofing off and skateboards hitting the ground. She smiled when she saw her longtime crush, Ryan roll by on her skateboard with a group of friends. She went to wave but quickly pretended to be fixing her hair instead when the girl didn’t notice her.

              “Oh, we’re pining over her again this year?” Molly asked as she exited the car as well. “You know, you might get somewhere if you try talking to her.”

              “Pining from afar is more on brand for me,” Amy stated.

              “Well, senior year is your chance to make a move. You don’t want to always wonder...,” Molly trailed off as she noticed a student sitting on a car smoking a cigarette. “Really? Are you seeing this?”

              Amy followed the direction of Molly’s glare and saw a tall brunette with her hair back in a messy ponytail. Before she could say anything, Molly was already marching over to the girl.

              “Excuse me,” Molly began and the girl looked at her with bored amusement. “Yeah, hi. You can’t smoke here… or anywhere. You’re underage and this is a no smoking zone.”

              The girl took another puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke out the side of her mouth.

              Molly clenched her jaw and looked around for an adult. “Where’s the authority when you need them?” Huffing, she looked back at the girl. “Hope, as your class president, I’m demanding you put that out or I will have to take action.”

  
              Hope smiled as she took another drag. “I’m actually kind of curious to see this action you speak of.”

              Molly narrowed her eyes at the taller girl.

              “Go ahead, I’ll wait,” Hope encouraged her.

              “I don’t have time for this.” Molly turned on her heels. “You’re going to die.”

              “Aren’t we all?”

              Molly turned her head to look back at Hope. “Some of us sooner than others, you degenerate.” Molly returned to Amy and shook her head. “One more year of this and we’ll be off to greener pastures. We just need to keep killing it academically.”

              “Speaking of academics, how cool is it that Ms. Fine is teaching AP English this year?”

              “I am living for Ms. Fine being our English teacher. It’ll make this year that much better. Come on, we need to figure out the distance between our lockers so we can plan breaks between classes accordingly.”

              As Amy walked with Molly towards the school building, she looked back at Hope and saw the brunette stomp out her cigarette before picking it up to walk it to the trash. She smiled at the thoughtful action and wondered if Hope was less of a degenerate than they thought.

 

 

 

              Amy was sitting in her AP English class listening intently to Ms. Fine talk about her expectations for the rest of the year when it came to their projects.

              “Now you won’t be doing projects alone,” Ms. Fine stated. “You’ll team up with one other person and that person will be your go-to partner for all big assignments.”

              Amy looked over at Molly, who looked back at her with a smile. They had always worked on projects together even when they weren’t in the same class. They just knew each other’s dynamic and understood how the other liked to work. It made for efficient progress and exceptional work.

              “I am asking one thing of you guys, though,” Ms. Fine continued. “I want you to branch out; partner with someone different.”

              Amy and Molly looked appalled by this idea and so did most of the students.

              “I know, I know,” Ms. Fine said before they could start up their protests. “But it’s important to be able to work with other people. Out there in the real world, you have to deal with different types of people all the time.” Ms. Fine picked up a baseball cap. “I wrote name on pieces of paper and whoever you pick, that’s your person for the rest of the year.”

              Amy watched with dread as the hat got passed around and the displeased grunts and mumbles didn’t help her anxiousness any.

              When the baseball cap reached GiGi, she watched the girl wave her hands around the cap as if she were performing a spell before she slowly reached in and carefully pulled out a piece of paper. Amy held her breath, hoping she would not have to deal with the eccentric student. To be frank, GiGi freaked her out.

              GiGi smiled happily and waved her piece of paper in the direction of Molly. “We are going to be amazing together. I can feel it. What’s your sign?”

              Molly gaped at GiGi before turning to look at Ms. Fine with a look that said her GPA was going to suffer. “Ms. Fine-,”

              “You’re expanding your horizons and you’re going to make a new friend. This is a good thing. Embrace it.”

              Amy’s leg began to bounce as the hat neared her and when it was finally held out to her, she stared at it as if touching it would scorch her hand.

              “Amy,” Ms. Fine brought her back to reality. “Pick a name.”

              Amy took a deep breath before reaching in to pull out a name. She looked at the folded piece of paper and hoped for at least one of the nerds. She unfolded the paper and blinked at the name. Of all the people. She looked over at Hope and then back at the paper. This had to be a joke. Hope was the exact opposite of her. They weren’t even in the same realm of personalities. “Um, I’ve got Hope.”

              The bell rang and Ms. Fine clapped her hands together. “Okay, so I know that you’re actually acknowledging each other, your first assignment will be to learn five new things about your partner. I want that information written down and given to me next class.”

              Everyone began to file out of the classroom but Amy stayed back with Molly.

              “Whatever it is you think we did, we didn’t do it,” Molly began. “This punishment is unwarranted.”

              “It’s not a punishment.”

              Amy stepped closer to Ms. Fine as she spoke. “I can’t work with Hope. She could step on me if she wanted to… and I think she wants to.”

              “I’ve never seen GiGi open a book,” Molly stated. “Actually, that’s a lie. I’ve seen her open one to use the pages as a pillow.”

              Ms. Fine smiled at the girls sympathetically. “Being around different people will be good for you. Trust me.”

              _Famous last words._ Amy thought.

 

 

 

              Amy was waiting by her car for Molly, when she saw Hope approaching her. “Shit,” she muttered. “Be cool, be cool.”

              Hope stopped in front of her and tilted her head to the side. “Where’s your shadow?”

              “ _Molly_ needed to talk to Principal Brown.”

              Hope smirked, noticing how tense the other girl seemed. “Relax, you look like you’re about to shit yourself.” She held out a piece of paper.

              Amy hesitantly took the paper.

              “My number since we’ll be spending so much of our time together,” Hope stated. “I’m actually looking forward to it.” She leaned down so that her mouth was near Amy’s ear. “I hope your wife doesn’t get jealous.”

              “Woah there, rebel without a cause,” Molly said as she approached the two. “Back up,” she made a shooing motion. “Personal space.”

              Hope simply smiled at Amy, not paying Molly any mind. “See you around.” She began to walk away but then turned, walking backwards as she said, “Call, don’t text. I’m not a fan of all the typing.”  She winked and turned to head towards her car.

              Molly scoffed. “Call, don’t text,” she mocked in a voice that didn’t sound anything like Hope. “She’s so full of herself. And why is she always in that damn vintage jacket? Looks like she should be riding around on a horse.”

              Amy could tell Molly was still pissed about the partner situation. “It’ll be fine. We can do this. Who led the debate team into victory three years in a row?”

              Molly beamed. “We did!”

              “Hell yeah we did! We carried that team. So this is nothing.”

              Molly nodded her agreement. “Okay, you’re right. This is nothing. We won’t dwell on this. We’ll move forward and conquer.”

              At that moment, a ridiculous looking car drove by with GiGi hanging out the passenger side window. “Molly, we must work on our first assignment. Get in.”

              Molly’s eyebrows rose and she took a step back. “I’m good. How about we meet at the library?”

              The driver leaned over to be able to talk to Molly through the passenger side. “Hey, Molly. It’s cool. I can give you a ride to the library.”

              “Hey, Jared,” Molly said with little to no enthusiasm. “You know, I just have so much work to do. I might not have time for this today.”

              GiGi got out of the car and Molly instantly found herself with an armful of GiGi. “Oh, okay. Um…” Molly patted GiGi on the back tentatively. “What are-,”

              “We’re best friends now!” GiGi exclaimed. “I love my best friends.” She moved to Amy and pulled her into a hug next. The hug lasted longer than Molly’s as GiGi rested her head on Amy’s shoulder. “You smell nice.”

              “Um, t-thanks. That’s my conditioner you probably smell.”

              GiGi pulled away and took a strand of Amy’s hair to sniff it.

              “GiGi,” Jared said from the car. “We talked about this. You can’t just do that.”

              The eccentric girl released Amy’s hair and turned to Molly. “Okay, get in.” She opened the car door and began to push Molly in.

              “Okay, okay,” Molly relented. “I guess we need to get this assignment over with anyway.”

              GiGi got back into the car and stuck her hand out the window. “Full speed, Jared, to the Caffeine Café!”

              “No! What?” Molly shouted. “The library! Not the café!”

              The car took off and Molly yelled to Amy to call the police if she didn’t hear from her that night. Amy watched the car take off and cursed under her breath. She had definitely wanted Molly’s help when she had to interact with Hope later. She sighed and got into her car. “It’s fine. I’ve got this,” she said to herself as she started the car. “I can totally do this.”

 

 

 

              Turns out she couldn’t. She had been in her room staring at her phone for the past half hour. “Okay, stop being ridiculous, Amy.” She picked up her phone and instead of calling, opened up her messaging app. She typed in Hope’s number from the paper she had been given and added her to her contacts before writing a message.

_Amy[4:45pm]: Hey, this is Amy from class._

 

               Amy deleted that and started again.

 

_Amy[4:45pm]:It’s Amy from class. Did you want to start the homework?_

 

               Deleted.

 

_Amy[4:46pm]: Hey, ready to start our assignment?_

              Amy read the simple message over several times before sending it. She then quickly sent a second text.

             

_Amy[4:48pm]: It’s Amy from class. Ms. Fine’s class. AP English._

She hit send and tossed the phone aside as if it were going to explode any minute. She began to pace around her room as she waited for a response but several minutes went by and one never came. Frowning, she picked up her phone and double checked to make sure the number she had sent the message to was the one written down on the paper. Remembering Hope’s words to call and not text, she reluctantly picked her phone back up and called.

              “Yeah?”

              “Um, hi,” Amy began. “It’s-,”

              “Amy from Ms. Fine’s AP English class,” Hope finished with amusement clear in her voice. “Yeah, I know. I added your number to my contacts.”

              “So you got my texts?” Amy asked, irritated. “You didn’t respond.”

              “I told you to call,” Hope pointed out. “You don’t follow directions very well.”

              “I just thought texting would be more convenient in case you were busy.”

              “Well, I’m not busy so let’s do this. Five things about you.”  
              “Oh, um… I…,” Amy hadn’t been prepared. She was just going to get information about Hope. She forgot she’d have to reciprocate.  She glanced around her room and spotted her favorite musical instrument. “I have an autoharp.”

              “An autoharp?”

              “Yeah, I think it’s cool.”

              “It’s different. I play the guitar and piano. Maybe we can have a jam session one of these days.”

              “Um, yeah… t-that sounds good. I’m only mediocre, though. I wouldn’t say I’m a world renown autoharp-er.” Amy rolled her eyes at herself.

              Hope chuckled. “Are you nervous? Am I like the first person you’ve spoken to that’s not Molly?”

              “I talk to people,” Amy stated. “If you’re making fun of me, then maybe we don’t need to talk.”

              “I’m not making fun of you. Relax. I’m getting to know you. That’s the point of the assignment. So, autoharp. What else should I know about you?”

              Amy fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “How about you tell me something about yourself?”

              “All right, you know I play the guitar and piano. I’m big on art, I don’t really watch much TV, I like to read and I like hiking.”

              “Hiking? Really?”

              “Yeah, I find it peaceful. That’s five things. Your turn.”

              “Wait, what kind of art do you like?” Amy asked, full of curiosity now.

              “I like drawing people for the most part. I have a portfolio. Maybe I’ll show it to you sometime. What are you into?”

              “Um, I like debating, reading… uh, hanging out with Molly. There’s uh…,” Amy wracked her brain for a cool interests that would impress Hope, but she had nothing. “I’m just into nerd things, I guess.”

              “Nerd things? Care to elaborate?”

              “Amy!” Amy’s mom could be heard from another room. “Your grandma’s on the phone. Come say hi!”    

              Amy actually felt relieved. She may not want to listen to thirty minutes of her grandmother talking about her knitting club but she would bear it to escape this conversation. “Hey, I have to go. We’ll finish this later.” Amy quickly ended the call without waiting for a response. She definitely wasn’t feeling very confident about spending the rest of the year forced to interact with Hope. The other girl was probably making fun of her with her friends this very moment. Amy typed out a quick message to Molly before heading out of her room.

 

 

_Amy[5:01pm]: Come over tonight. Pretty sure Hope thinks I’m an idiot. Maybe we can find a way out of this._

             

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

              Amy was lying on the top bunk of her bed, hanging upside down from the side as Molly rested on the bed beneath. “She probably thinks I’m even more of a loser than she thought I was before. I’m so dull compared to her.”

              “Hey!” Molly sat up on the bed, reaching up to flick Amy on the forehead. “You’re not dull.”

              Amy frowned as she rubbed her forehead. “Ow.” She turned onto her stomach and looked down at Molly. “She can play instruments and she draws. She’s adventurous and confident. Me? I can’t even string a sentence together when I’m near Ryan.”

              “Okay, that doesn’t make you dull. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re talented and smart. I could go on forever.”

              “I am kind of funny,” Amy agreed. “But still, Hope is going to eat me alive. I can’t be her partner.”

              “Maybe her eating you alive will make you two fast friends,” Molly joked, quickly putting her arms up to protect her face from the pillow Amy flung down at her.

              “Hope’s not my type,” Amy stated.

              “And what is your type?” Molly asked.

              “Girls who don’t scare me.”

              “Hey, maybe she can be your first sexual experience. Prepare you for Ryan.”

              Amy rolled her eyes. “Again, I’m not into Hope and we don’t know either of their sexual orientations so we shouldn’t assume anything. Besides, I don’t need to prepare.”

              Molly quirked a brow. “You don’t need to get ready because you stay ready? Is that it?” Molly wiggled her fingers suggestively at Amy.

              Amy’s face began to turn red. “No, dude. I don’t use my hands.”

              Molly’s eyes widened. “You can make yourself cum using only your mind? That’s like the one thing my mind can’t do.”

              “No, I use… just other stuff.”

              Molly grinned as she looked at Amy’s slew of stuffed animals. “Other stuff, huh? Is it that little elephant?”

              Amy groaned from embarrassment. “No, stop.”

              “That weird crochet pig?”

              “No, my grandma gave me that!”

              “If you don’t tell me what it is, you know I’m gonna get-,”

              “The panda! It’s the panda, okay?”

              Molly sat up with a huge smile as she examined the Panda which had one of its eyes dangling from a string. “What happened to her eye?” She whispered.

              “That fell off way before anything happened between us,” Amy replied, quietly. “Now can we drop this?”

              Molly laughed. “Okay, okay.” She got up from the bed to look at Amy. “Seriously, though. We are not one dimensional. We are smart and fun. It’s time the world sees us for who we truly are. Who are we, Amy?!” Molly yelled, feeling pumped up.

              Amy sat up in her bed. “Um… bad bitches?”

              “Queens! We’re queens, Amy! And we’re going to have the best senior year! How are we going to have the best senior year?!”

              Amy opened her mouth to answer but then closed it as she thought about what to say. “Uh… by giving into peer pressure and conforming to the ridiculous standards media has brainwashed young people into believing?”

              Molly stared at her best friend blankly for a beat before shaking her head. “No, Amy! We’re going to have the best senior year by being ourselves.”

              “Oh, right,” Amy said, dully “You know, I really don’t care what other people think of us. We’ve made it this far, right? I feel fulfilled socially and-,”

              Molly reached up to place her finger over Amy’s lips. “You haven’t scissored anyone. Girls should be crawling over themselves to be with you. This is our last year to make an impression before we’re off to college. We are going to get you scissored.”

              “Do you need scissors, dear?” Amy’s mother, Charmaine, had just opened the door, carrying a plate of cookies in one hand. “Doug, bring Amy a pair of scissors!”             

              Amy looked mortified while Molly was on the verge of breaking into laughter.  

              Doug rushed into the room with a pair of scissors. “I’ve got them,” he said, happy to help his daughter out. “Are you two working on something?” He handed the scissors to Molly.

              “Um...” Amy said, her brain short-circuiting from the embarrassment, unbeknownst to her parents.

              Molly took the scissors and gestured to the panda. “We were just going to fix the stuffed panda’s eye.”

              “Oh, Ling-Ling.” Charmaine placed the plate of cookies onto Amy’s desk and picked up the panda. “I can fix her for you, sweetie.”

              “No, it’s okay, Mom,” Amy rushed out. “I like the one eye look. It gives her personality.”

              Amy got down from her bed and plucked the panda from her mother’s hand. “We’re good.”

              “If you’re sure,” Charmaine said. “Well, you two enjoy your cookies.”

              “Thank you, Charmaine,” Molly smiled. “And thanks for the scissors, Doug.”

              Once Amy’s parents were gone, Amy narrowed her eyes at Molly, who was bent over laughing. “I hate you.” She placed the panda back where it had been.

              “Lies.” Molly wiped the tears from her eyes caused from her hysterical laughter. “Okay, I better get home.” She picked a cookie up from the plate. “You and Ling-Ling enjoy your night.” Molly was out the door before Amy could throw anything else at her.

              Amy heard her phone vibrate against her desk and assumed Molly was sending her a text to make fun of her some more, but she was surprised to see Ryan’s name. She quickly opened the message but her shoulders slumped when she saw what the message was.

 

_Ryan[6:37pm]: Hey could u tell me wat the history hw is?_

              Sighing, Amy informed Ryan of the homework and went to put the phone back down but then thought of Hope. She had abruptly ended their conversation and she felt a little bad about it. She quickly typed out her interests before sending the message.

 

_Amy[6:40pm]: I like reading graphic novels… mostly with a female protagonist. I’m a slut for science and I’m also into politics. Oh, and I’m a masturbator._

              Amy re-read her text and her eyes widened at the last sentence.

 

_Amy[6:41pm]: Master debator!!!! I was typing too fast and autocorrect did its own thing._

              Amy tossed her phone onto her desk and dropped onto her bottom bunk, grabbing a pillow to put it over her face. She just knew by the time she walked into school tomorrow, everyone was going to be making fun of her. Senior year was really not off to a great start.

 

 

 

 

              “Relax,” Molly said to Amy as the girl got her locker combination wrong for the umpteenth time. She gently moved Amy out of the way and opened her locker herself. “It was a typo.”

              “An embarrassing typo that she has probably shown all of her friends.”

              Molly made an “are you sure about that” face. “She doesn’t strike me as the friend type. But listen, if she makes you feel uncomfortable about it in any way, you tell me and I will handle her.”

              “Thanks,” Amy said. “I’ll see you after class?”

              “Absolutely.”

              Amy watched Molly walk off before pulling her books out of her locker. When she closed it, she was startled to see Hope leaning against the locker beside hers with a shit eating grin on her face.

              Amy sighed. “Don’t start.”

              “Of all the things I expected to find out about you…”

              Amy straightened her stance, narrowing her eyes at Hope. “You know what? Make fun of me if you want but it’s a natural thing. I bet you do it.” Someone walked by and Amy gestured towards them. “And they do it.”

              An elderly teacher turned around to look at them. “What is it that I do?” he asked, leaning against his cane.

              Hope smiled at Amy, waiting for her to answer the question.

              “Nothing… hopefully. Sorry, carry on.”

              Once the teacher was gone, Hope returned her attention to the angry girl. “I actually don’t.”

              Amy look surprised. “You… you don’t?”

              Hope pushed herself off from the locker. “Nope, debating sounds mind-numbingly dull.”

              Amy frowned in confusion. “Debating?”

              Hope feigned innocence. “Yeah, debating. What did you think I was talking about?” Hope’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she winked at Amy before walking off.

              Amy groaned and gently hit her head to her locker.

              “Hey,” a familiar voice said. “You okay?”

              Amy looked up and her brain melted at the sight of Ryan. “Yeah… yes. I-I’m good. Just… thinking. Are, um, you okay?”

              Ryan smiled good-naturedly. “Yeah, I’m great. Just going to class. Catch you later. Thanks again for the homework information,” she said before leaving.

              “Awesome job, Amy,” she whispered to herself sarcastically before also heading off to where she needed to be.  

 

 

 

               A little over a week had passed and Amy had managed to avoid any further embarrassment when it came to both Hope and Ryan, but of course the woman who was supposed to be her favorite teacher decided that the class needed to partner up again for an assignment. They had to do something that their partner liked, within reason, and then write a paper about the experience.

              “How am I going to write a three-paged paper about naps?” Molly ranted. “That’s all I’ve seen GiGi do.”

              “I’m sure you can put your own spin on it,” Amy said as she put her books away. “Napping in random places versus napping in beds: the pros and cons.”

              “I might have to use that,” Molly said, seriously. “And I’m more worried about what that James Dean reincarnation is going to have you doing.”

              “I definitely wasn’t planning to spend my Saturday combating chain-smoking, but it’s fine. I’m being optimistic. Do you know what you’re going to do with GiGi?”

              “I was going to have her help me with class president stuff. Maybe it’ll teach her some responsibility. You had fun helping me last year, right?”

              “I absolutely did,” Amy assured her, “but I don’t think my definition of fun is on par with GiGi’s.”

              Molly shrugged. “Well I can’t waste a Saturday so two birds, one stone. What are your plans?”

              The only thing Amy could think of that wouldn’t lead to awkward silences between them was taking Hope to one of the places she sometimes volunteered at over the weekends. “I’m taking her to the children’s hospital.”

              Molly’s mouth fell open and she placed a hand on her chest. “What did those kids ever do to you?”

              Amy closed her locker. “I don’t think it’ll be that bad. The kids can be a buffer and I can avoid any awkwardness.” She began to head down the hall with Molly.

              “You’re using those kids to benefit you? Tsk, tsk.”

              “Two birds, one stone, right?” Amy said, using Molly’s words against her.

              When the two reached the parking lot, Hope was sitting on the hood of Amy’s car causing Molly to storm over to her.

              “You can’t just sit on other people’s vehicles and smoke. Who are your parents?”

              Hope remained where she was, easily looking over Molly’s head to make eye contact with Amy. “Hiking at nine tomorrow. I’ll pick you up. Text me your address.”

              “Demanding, aren’t we?” Molly asked.

              Hope grinned. “Amy seems to like someone taking charge. You’re the top and she’s the bottom, right?”

              “First of all,” Amy began. “That whole top and bottom nonsense is just a way to-,”

              “Yeah, no thanks on the lesson,” Hope cut her off. “See you tomorrow, nerd,” she said as she turned around to leave.

              “Her parents are doing a horrible job,” Molly muttered as she moved to get into the passenger seat.

              Amy was offended by Hope’s words. She was basically saying, mentally, she was a bottom. She took charge sometimes. Yeah, for the most part Molly made the plans and she followed but she was fine with that. It was just the way things were. She shook off her irritation and tossed her bag into the backseat before getting into the car.

              “Make sure your GPS is on when you’re with her tomorrow,” Molly said. “I’ve seen the books she reads. All crime mysteries and whatnot.”

              Amy tried to start the car but it shut off after several attempts. It had been acting up before school but she hadn’t thought much of it. “Looks like a nice stroll for us.” Before the words were even fully out of her mouth, the sky darkened and rain began to pour down. “Are you shitting me?”

              “We’re good people,” Molly stated. “Why are we constantly being punished?”

              Amy could see Hope still parked nearby. “Hope’s still here.”

              “Absolutely not.”

              “Do you want to walk in this?”

              “Okay, fine. Who’s going to ask her?”

              “I’ll be right back.” Amy exited the car and quickly made her way towards Hope. She knocked on the passenger side door and Hope gestured for her to come in. “Hey.”

              Hope smiled. “Stranded?”

              “Something like that. I don’t want to bother you but do you think you could give us a ride?”

              Hope gestured to the car where Molly was. “She annoys me.”

              “She’ll behave,” Amy promised.

              Hope pretended to be thinking it over. “I think I’ll need a class president favor in the future.”

              Amy forced a smile. “I’ll be right back.” She rushed back to her car, getting into the driver’s seat. “She wants a favor from you in the future.”

              Molly frowned. “What kind of favor?”

              “I don’t know,” Amy admitted. “It’ll probably be like a hall pass or something.” Thunder started up and Amy quirked a brow at her best friend, waiting for a response.

              “Okay, fine,” Molly grumbled. “She better not smoke with us in there either.”

              Amy grabbed her bag from the backseat and took a deep breath before exiting her car. She had a feeling that the short ride was going to stress her out.    
             


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Even though Amy’s house was a little closer than Molly’s, Hope had driven past it to drop Molly off first, stating that she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions if left alone with the other brunette.

              “Sooo, Hope,” Molly began. “What do your parents do?”

              Hope rolled her eyes. “That’s like your tenth question since you’ve been in here.”

              “I’m just trying to learn about the all mysterious loner.”

              Hope glanced at Molly from the rearview mirror and then looked over at Amy who had insisted on sitting in the back with her best friend. “My mom’s a nurse and my dad’s a sergeant in the army. He’s deployed right now.”

              “We’re thankful for his service,” Molly said, sincerely. “That must be hard for you.”

              Hope shrugged, not wanting to have an emotional conversation. “I’m used to him being away.”

              Molly frowned. “You don’t miss him?”

              Hope pulled up in front of Molly’s driveway. “And twenty-one questions is over. Anything you leave behind will become mine so make sure you have everything.”

              Molly double checked that she had her things before looking at Hope. “Thanks for the ride.”

              “It wasn’t out of the kindness of my heart,” Hope assured her. “Remember you owe me a favor.”

              “Right,” Molly said before looking at Amy. “Call me when you make it home so I know you survived.”

              Amy nodded and Molly got out of the car, quickly rushing home to avoid getting to soaked from the relentless rain.

              Hope gestured for Amy to join her up front. “Your wife’s gone so why don’t you join me up here?”

              Amy easily maneuvered to the front and plopped down in the passenger seat. “Thanks again for the ride,” she said as she put the seatbelt on.

              “Yeah, it’s cool,” Hope assured her.

              Amy fidgeted with the seatbelt. “And I’m sorry if bringing up your dad upset you.”

              Hope remained silent as pulled away from Molly’s house and Amy was beginning to think this was a sore subject. “I do… miss him. This was his jacket. He gave it to me a couple years ago when he found it while cleaning out his closet. I think it looks pretty cool.”

              Amy smiled, surprised but happy that Hope was opening up to her. “It does. Do you-,”     

              “- I love this song,” Hope said, interrupting Amy as she turned up the radio.

              Amy took that as a sign to move on from the topic at hand and began to bob her head to the familiar song. “ _Closing Time_ by Semisonic, right?”

              Hope looked impressed. “You know it? Not many kids our age know anything about this kind of music anymore.”

              “My cousin loves nineties music so my taste is pretty broad. As soon as the chorus hit, Amy began to sing along with gusto.

              Hope chuckled lightly and shook her head at the nerdy display. Amy held out an air microphone for Hope to sing into. “Absolutely not,” Hope laughed as she turned onto Amy’s street. Amy continued to bounce around in her seat, singing loudly and unashamedly. Rolling her eyes with a smile pulling at her lips, Hope finally joined in.

              The song died down and Hope turned down the radio. “Something tells me you kill it at karaoke nights.”  
              Amy smiled. “I mean, I don’t want to brag or anything but I’m pretty great.”

              Hope pulled up to Amy’s house and set her car in park before giving her full attention to Amy. “It’s nice to see you a little less reserved. I thought the stick up your ass was permanent.”

              Amy gave Hope a challenging tilt of her head. “I could say the same about you.”

              Hope grinned. “You’re a lot more fun when you’re not on Molly’s leash. You should stop letting her hold you back.”  
              And just like that, the moment was ruined.

              Amy frowned. “Molly doesn’t hold me back. We’re best friends who support each other. You’d understand that better if you stopped being a jerk and made some friends.” Amy undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and stormed off towards her house.

              Unperturbed, Hope started her car but the passenger door opened before she could pull off.

              “Thank you for the ride,” Amy said, calmly, before closing the door back and turning to head to her house.

              Hope smiled at the action and drove off, pleased she at least gave Amy something to think about.

 

 

 

              The following morning, Amy was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal while her phone rested on the table in front of her. She was dressed and ready to go hiking but she was unsure if that was even still taking place. She twirled her spoon around in the milk left in her bowl as she decided to finally give in and call Hope. She picked up her phone just as it began to ring. Surprised to see Hope’s name, she quickly answered. “Hello?”

              “I’m outside… or do I need to come in to meet the parents first?”

              Amy could only imagine the train wreck that would be. “No, you don’t have to meet them. I’ll be right out.” Amy quickly gulped down the milk in her bowl and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. “Mom, Dad, I’m going on that hiking trip, okay?!”

              “Don’t forget the bug repellent!” Charmaine could be heard rushing down the stairs. “You know how miserable you get when you have a bug bite.” The woman entered the kitchen and began spraying Amy thoroughly.

              “Okay, I think I’m good, Mom,” Amy said, backing away from the woman. “Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

              “Okay, be safe,” Charmaine said.

              Amy grabbed an old backpack from near the front door before heading outside. She made her way towards Hope’s car, wondering if the girl was upset with her about storming off yesterday. When she got into the car, she put on her seatbelt and hugged her backpack to her. “So… about yesterday; I’m sorry for calling you a jerk.”

              Hope grinned as she put her car in drive. “I thought that was kind of hot, actually. You should speak your mind more often.”

              Amy was still trying to figure out if Hope had really just called her hot so she had missed the last few words. “Uh, what?”

              “Be more assertive,” Hope continued. “Tell people what’s on your mind whether it hurts their feelings or not.”

              “I do that all the time,” Amy assured her.

              “Yeah, when it comes to protesting about human rights and saving the environment,” Hope pointed out. “You stand up for everyone but yourself. Stop being so meek, Amy. It’s frustrating.”

              Amy clenched her jaw as she took in Hope’s words. “I’m not meek just because I’m a good fucking person. Not everyone views the world like you do— through your pessimistic loner lenses. Stop being an asshole.”

              Hope took Amy in, seeing her hug the backpack tighter to her chest and the anger visible on her face. “Hey,” she said, gently. “I’m not trying to put you down. I’m just saying you need to stand up for yourself. Stop being a welcome mat to these stupid fucks out here, ya know? That’s all I’m saying.”

              Amy was silent for a few minutes as Hope continued to drive. She finally spoke when Hope was getting ready to turn on the radio. “Molly’s my best friend. You don’t get to say shit about her. You don’t know her.”

              “Okay,” Hope said, simply.

              “I’m sorry I called you an asshole.”

              “It’s fine.”

              Amy looked at Hope expectantly. “Are you going to apologize for anything?”

              Hope thought about it for a moment. “No, I’m good.” She gestured to the backpack. “What’s that for?”

              Amy looked at the backpack she had put together the night prior. “Water, a first aid kit, sunscreen, a hoodie a flare, a book.”

              Hope shook her head with a laugh. “I can understand the flare but a book?”

              “In case we get stranded and I need entertainment,” Amy explained.

              Hope shook her head in amusement. “I guess it’s good you’re prepared.” She turned on the radio and the two spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

              Hope turned on the hiking trail and smiled when she saw Amy falling behind. “Do you need to stop?”

              Amy scoffed. “No, I’m in amazing shape. I just…” she gestured around her. “I’m taking in the view.”

              “Uh huh,” Hope smiled, knowing better. “Well, I’m going to sit on this rock.” She moved to a big rock near a tree that had perfect shade. “You can join me if you want.”

              Relieved for the break, Amy made her way over to the rock. She had been caught off guard when Hope had gotten out of the car earlier. She didn’t know what she was expecting but Hope in sweatpants hadn’t been it. She was giving off the perfect look of someone who appeared to not have put any effort into their appearance but completely had. Amy found herself, on more than one occasion, staring at Hope’s stomach whenever the material rose up. She waved the thoughts off as her just appreciating an attractive woman and nothing more.

              Hope opened the water bottle she had been carrying and chugged down its contents so quickly that some water escaped her mouth, trailing down to her neck.

              Amy followed the water as it made its way down Hope’s chest and between her—

              “Did you want some?” Hope asked, holding the bottle out for Amy.

              “What?”

              “Did you finish yours already?” Hope asked.

              Amy willed her brain to work properly so she could form a coherent response. “No, I’m good. I have plenty.” She pulled a bottle from her bag. “Do you need another?”

              Hope finished off her bottle and gratefully accepted another. “Thanks.”

              “No problem.” Amy took the girl’s finished bottle and put it in her bag to recycle later. “So why is this something you like to do?”

              “I go hiking all the time with my dad when he’s home,” Hope explained. “It’s always just been our thing. We talk the entire time about whatever comes to our heads. I came out to him here… kind of.”  
              Amy sat up straighter at this information. “Came out? As in… you-you’re…”

              “I like girls,” Hope clarified for Amy’s sake. “I was fifteen and we had just moved here. I was having a hard time because we moved a lot and I had finally made a decent friend just to have to pick up and move for like the sixth time. He realized that decent friend was more of a girlfriend through our many phone conversations and video chats. Anyway, fifteen-year olds and long distance? That was never going to work out. I was a bit heartbroken when it ended and he took me out here to let me know that he knew what she meant to me and that he was sorry I was having a tough time.”

              “He was cool with it?”

              Hope smiled. “He was. It was never made into a big deal. Do your parents know about you?”

              Amy nodded. “They think Molly’s my girlfriend. They haven’t asked me anything directly and I haven’t mentioned it to them but they’re supportive.”

              “That’s cool,” Hope replied. “I guess we’re the lucky ones.”

              Amy held out her water bottle. “Cheers.”

              Hope smiled at tapped her bottle to Amy’s. “Ready to continue?”

              Feeling reenergized, Amy stood up. “Yeah, I’m gonna make this trail my bitch.”  
              Hope chuckled and got up as well. “So what are we doing for your part of this assignment?”

              Amy scratched the back of her head. “Um, how do you feel about kids?”

              “They’re annoying parasites.”

              “Oh…” Amy had a feeling things at the children’s hospital would be interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Amy exited the hospital with Hope, feeling good about the time they had spent there. Hope had brought her guitar along and the kids basically thought she was a hit musician with how they clung to her side. It had been endearing for Amy to see and surprisingly enough, Hope didn’t complain about it.

              “So,” Amy began as she smiled over at Hope. “You were a hit in there.”

              Hope shrugged. “They weren’t as bad as I was expecting.”

              Amy grinned. “You just liked that they thought you were cool. Do you have any siblings?”

              “Nope, one and only. You?”

              Amy shook her head. “Miracle child here, which is why my parents are so overly affectionate and spoil me.”

              Once at the car, Hope put her guitar away and turned to face Amy. “Spoiled enough for them to buy you a new car?”

              “Unfortunately no, but there’s nothing wrong with the one I have. It just needs a few new parts. It’s in the shop now and should be good to go by Wednesday.”

              “How are you getting around until then?”

              Amy sighed. “The dreaded school bus.”

              Hope leaned against the back of the car. “I could be your ride. I wouldn’t mind.”

              Amy smiled at the offer. “Really?”

              Hope rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to be weird about it, then I’ll take it back.”

              “I’m not being weird. It’s just surprisingly nice of you. I’d accept but then Molly would be left to ride that yellow monster on her own.”

              Hope pushed herself off the car. “Well, it is only two days. You two should be fine.”

              Amy watched as Hope got into the car, still surprised by the kind offer and wondering what the intentions were behind it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she got into the passenger seat and turned so she could face Hope.

              Hope furrowed her brows at Amy. “What are you doing?”

              “Why did you offer to give me a ride? You can barely stand me.”

              Hope turned to mirror Hope’s position the best she could with her long legs. “That’s not true. I’ve just always thought you and Molly see yourselves as better than everyone else but this forced time together made me realize you’re not so bad. We even have more in common than I thought we would. You’re a pretty cool person.” Amy beamed at this information causing Hope to roll her eyes. “Don’t get weird.”

              Amy dropped the smile, feigning a serious face that made Hope giggle.

              “You’re such a nerd.”

              Amy’s smile returned. “Did I just hear you giggle?”

              Hope turned in her seat and started the car. “Hey, what happens in this car stays in this car,” she joked.

              Amy found herself not wanting their day together to end and tried to think up something they could do. “Do you want to go to my place?”

              “I have to drop you off so that’s where we are headed,” Hope said as she pulled away from the hospital.

              Amy began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. “I meant… um, I’m just asking if you want to hang out with me… at my place.”

              Hope glanced over at Amy, smiling teasingly. “Sure, why not?”

              Amy relaxed, pleased that she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself. “I should apologize for my parents in advance. They can be a bit much.”

             

 

 

              Upon entering Amy’s house, Hope was instantly greeted by the girl’s parents and pulled into a hug by both, which earned her several apologizes from Amy as she was pulled upstairs away from the enthusiastic parents.

              “Are they always like that?” Hope asked. “They’re like the happiest people I’ve ever met.”

              “Literally all the time,” Amy confirmed as they entered her room.

              Hope took a moment to look around at the posters and signs on the wall. “Nice,” she said as she continued to look around. She stopped at the stuffed animals and was about to reach for the panda when Amy stopped her. “Those are very delicate creatures. No touching allowed.”

              Hope held her hands up in mock surrender, not questioning Amy, as she moved to sit down on the bottom bunk. “This is a cool space.”

              Amy remained standing, lingering by the stuffed animals. “Thanks. I’m surprised my parents haven’t had a heart attack over some of the stuff I put up.”

              Hope moved over a little and gestured to the bed. “Did you want to sit?”

              Amy wasn’t sure why she was being so nervous. It was just Hope and they had just established that they were friends. This should be easy, but her heart was racing and her stomach felt a little queasy. She moved to sit beside Hope, unsure of where to go from here. “I’m sorry, I’m not great at this.”

              Hope raised a brow. “At what?”

              “Not being awkward,” Amy clarified. “I’ve always been a disaster around girls I like or just really attractive girls. I become what Molly calls a malfunctioning lesbian.” Amy replayed her rambling in her head and her eyes widened. “I mean, not that I think you’re attractive. Wait, that came out wrong. I-,”

              Hope laughed lightly. “Amy, relax.” She moved closer to the girl, placing a hand on her knee. “Is this okay?”

              Amy’s heart was now doing somersaults around her chest. “Yeah, that’s um, cool.”

              “Are you sure?” Hope began to raise her hand but Amy quickly stopped her by placing her own over hers.

              “I’m sure.” Amy shook her head as if that would clear her mind. Thi _s is all escalating really quickly and I kind of just want to kiss you but I’m terrified._ Amy thought.

              Hope slowly moved her hand up so that her hand was now resting on Amy’s thigh. “Still okay?”

              Amy nodded, but remained silent, not trusting her voice.

              Hope reached over with her left hand to gently turn Amy’s face towards her. She began to lean forward, giving Amy enough time to back out. When it appeared that Amy was all in, Hope went to close the gap between them but Amy turned her head the wrong way and their noses bumped together.

              Amy abruptly pulled back, hitting her head on the top bunk. “Shit!” She rubbed the top of her head as she stood up.

              “Are you okay?” Hope asked with a good-natured laugh.

              Amy was red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I thought you were going one way and-,”

              Hope stood up, placing a hand on Amy’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Maybe next time.”

              Maybe next time? Amy wanted the kiss to happen and she didn’t want her awkwardness to ruin her chance to have her first kiss. She wanted to prove to herself that she could be spontaneous and fun. Like Molly had said, they were going to make the most of their senior year. With resolve, Amy stepped towards Hope, pushing up on her toes to kiss the brunette.

              Hope pulled away surprised by the action and smiled before leaning back in for another kiss. Amy moved her hand to rest on Hope’s hips while Hope’s hands cupped either side of Amy’s face. Once they broke for air, Amy pulled Hope to sit back down on the bed before she attacked her lips again. Hope smiled into the kiss and slid a hand up Amy’s shirt so that the tip of her fingers were just under her bra. The kiss continued and when Amy didn’t move her hand away, she slid it under the bra.

              At the warm touch, Amy faltered for a moment in the kiss, losing their rhythm. “Sorry, the hand surprised me. Well, not the hand itself but like… the warmth and… it just feels really good.”

              Hope chuckled lightly. “Is it okay?”

              “Yes, very okay,” Amy said, breathlessly.

              Hope leaned back in and Amy moaned into the kiss as she felt a light pinch to her nipple. The tempo of the kiss began to increase and Amy enthusiastically began to pull at Hope’s shirt, but the taller girl reluctantly pulled away.

              “As much as I love where this is headed, we shouldn’t. For one, your parents are here. And two, am I the first person you’ve ever kissed?”

              Amy blushed. “Was it that bad?”

              Hope smiled. “It wasn’t bad at all. I just don’t think we should—,”

              Amy’s room door opened and GiGi came strolling in with Molly a few seconds behind.

              Molly looked at Hope before looking at Amy, curiously. “Hey, what’s up?”

              “Um, we’re just hanging out.” Amy looked over at GiGi and gave a small wave. “Hi, GiGi.”

              GiGi pushed Hope and Amy aside so she could plop down on the bed. She cuddled up to a pillow and sniffed it before looking at Amy. “This smells delicious just like you.”

              “Uh… thanks,” Amy replied. Off Hope’s quirked eyebrow, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

              “GiGi,” Molly sighed. “You can’t just sleep there.”

              “I’m spent, Molly!” GiGi turned her back to them and closed her eyes.

              Amy looked at Molly. “What’d you have to do this morning?”

              “Learn how to palm read with residents of an elderly home as my guinea pigs. It actually wasn’t horrible, palm reading aside. They like the company and get a kick out of GiGi. I did have to stop her from teaching one poor man that snorting vitamins is the better way. So did you two have fun?”

              “Yeah,” Amy said a little too quickly. “Lots of fun all around.”

              “It’s getting a little crowded,” Hope stated. “I’ll catch you later,” she said before heading towards the door.

              Amy wanted to stop Hope but Molly was there watching her so she remained rooted to the floor. “So, palm reading, huh?”

              Molly narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “What happened?”

              “What? Nothing.”

              “You’re being fidgety.”

              “Lots of coffee,” Amy explained.

              “You know too much coffee makes you jittery.”

              Amy clapped her hands together. “Living life on the edge. That’s what senior year is about, right?”

              “Amy, come cuddle with me,” GiGi mumbled from the bottom bunk.

              Molly grinned at Amy and gestured towards the bed. “Should I leave you two alone?” She made a ‘scissoring’ gesture with her hands.

              Amy playfully shoved Molly. “Let’s go for a walk. You can tell me all about your palm reading adventure. Do you want to come, GiGi?” Light snoring could be heard and Amy shook her head. “Seriously, how can she nap whenever she wants?” She moved to the bed and carefully pulled a blanket over GiGi before leaving the room with Molly.

              “So how did doom and gloom do with kids?” Molly asked as they walked out of the house.  

              “Don’t call her that. And they actually loved her. She sang and played the guitar for them. I jumped in with my harp and… crap, I left my harp in her car.” Amy wasn’t sure how she was going to approach Hope at school. Did the other girl regret the kiss? It had sounded like it to Amy. She wished she could talk to Molly about it, but she knew her best friend wouldn’t approve. She would just have to figure this one out on her own.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

                 **Chapter Five**

Amy was sitting at the kitchen counter with her head propped up by her fist as she moved her food around on the plate, lost in thought. She hadn’t spoken to Hope at all on Sunday and the other girl hadn’t bothered to reach out either, which left Amy feeling anxious about seeing her today.

              “Hey, sweetie.” Charmaine moved over to Amy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”  

              Amy wasn’t one to talk to her parents about her non-existent love life. They knew she was gay and supported her, but because they were religious, she had always been worried about unloading too much onto them. Amy bit her lower lip, wondering if maybe she wasn’t giving them enough credit. “Um, I’m not sick or anything like that,” she assured her mother. “I… uh…” Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before rushing out her next words. “Ilikethisgirlandit’scaughtmeoffguard.”

              “Whoa.” Charmaine moved so that she could look directly at her daughter. “Let’s try that again.”

              Amy shifted her jaw side to side as if she needed to prepare it for this conversation. “I like this girl at school and um, I wasn’t expecting to like her or for her to like me… at all. But I think she might like me… or it could be just as a friend. I don’t know. Maybe I’m too awkward and she’s changed her mind.”

              Charmaine processed everything before reaching over to place a hand over Amy’s. “Amy, if you have feelings for someone who isn’t Molly, you need to talk about it with her and possibly end things.”

              Amy frowned in confusion before remembering her parents thought she was dating her best friend. “Mom, I’m not dating Molly. We’re just friends.”

              Charmaine looked taken aback. “Oh… really?”

              “Yep, always been just friends.”

              “Well in that case, I think Molly will be more qualified for this conversation. I’ve only ever been interested in one person and that’s your father.”

              If anyone else had said something like that, Amy wouldn’t have believed it but she knew her mother was being genuine. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll do that.” Amy wasn’t going to do that but she decided her attempt to talk to her mother about her personal life was too weird for her.

              “Oh, your father and I got that one really wrong,” Charmaine admitted. “What I can tell you, though, is not everyone you like will like you back and that’s okay. When you find the right person, you’ll know and it’ll be great.”

              The doorbell rang and Charmaine patted Amy on the hand before going to answer the door. Amy could hear muffled voices from the front door but didn’t pay them any mind as she started to eat.

              “Look, sweetheart,” Charmaine beamed as she reentered the kitchen. “It’s one of your school friends. She said she’s giving you a ride.”

              Amy was more than surprised to see Hope walk in, wearing that mischievous smile of hers.

              Charmaine looked over at Hope. “It’s nice to see Amy-kins making new friends.”

              When Charmaine turned away to clean up the almost already spotless kitchen, Hope mouthed to Amy, “Amy-kins?”

              “Shut up,” Amy mouthed back.

              Charmaine wiped down the counter, lifting Amy’s plate to wipe underneath it. “Sorry for the mess.”

              Hope looked around the clean kitchen. “No worries, sorry for just dropping by unannounced.”

              Charmaine waved her off. “Don’t be silly. Amy knows her friends are always welcome here. Oh, maybe you can help her with her girl problem.” Charmaine got a glass from the cabinet as she glanced over at Hope. “Orange juice or water?”

              “Orange juice would be great, thanks.” Hope moved to sit on the empty stool by Amy. “And of course I can. What girl problems are you having?”

              “No, it’s okay,” Amy rushed out, trying not to look mortified. “I’m good on that front now.”

              Charmaine placed a glass down in front of Hope. “It’s good to get help from friends, sweetie,” she said to Amy before looking at her watch. “Okay, I have to get to work. You girls have fun at school.” Charmaine placed a kiss on top of Amy’s head before leaving.

              Hope smirked at Amy. “Girl problems, huh?” When she noticed Amy’s leg begin to bounce erratically, she grew serious as she reached out to place a hand on her knee, halting the movement. “Hey, I’m teasing you. We don’t have to talk about it… or anything. I’m just here to drop off your harp and take you and Ms. Know-it-all to school.”

              “Don’t call her that,” Amy said, gently. “And thanks.” She got up from the stool, forcing Hope to move her hand.

              Hope frowned, confused by Amy’s behavior. “Hey, if the other day made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I thought we were on the same page. I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do. We were having fun, right?”

              Amy felt a pang in her chest at hearing that Hope thought it was just fun and nothing serious. Maybe her inexperience had scared the brunette off.

              GiGi suddenly whisked into the kitchen and honed in on Amy’s unfinished breakfast.

              Amy’s jaw dropped open. “Uh, GiGi, how long have you been here?” She took in the girl’s outfit, which looked like it was from the day before.

              “Since yesterday.”

              Amy’s mind went to her activities the prior night, which included getting off to thoughts of what would’ve happened if she and Hope had gone further. “Um, where exactly did you sleep?”

              “The guestroom,” Hope answered with a mouth full of Amy’s breakfast. “I took one of your pillows since it smells like you. You have a very comforting smell.”

              Hope glared at GiGi before looking back at Amy. “I guess you have company.” She gestured behind her. “I’m gonna go.”

              Amy was torn between wanting the space from Hope and also wanting to be near her. “I could still use the ride to school. I mean, if you’re still offering.”

              “Right,” Hope said. “Let me just get your harp first and I’ll be back.”

              Amy watched Hope leave and let out a breath. This feelings stuff was a real headache.

              “Do you need a hug?” GiGi asked, moving to stand by Amy.

              “No, I don’t ne-,”

              GiGi pulled Amy into a side hug. “I’m here for you.”

              Amy allowed the hug, actually finding some comfort in it. “Thank you, GiGi,” she said, sincerely.

              GiGi released Amy and smiled. “Anytime.” She began to make her way out of the kitchen. “I call the entire backseat. I need a nap before school.”

              Amy shook her head in amusement as she exited her house.

             

 

 

              The car ride to school hadn’t been too awkward since GiGi forwent her nap to talk about her spiritual awakening, but Amy had noticed that Hope hadn’t even bothered to throw even one snarky comment Molly’s way. She had even attempted to talk to Hope in the halls but the taller girl had mumbled something about not wanting to be late to class, which left Amy feeling hurt that Hope hadn’t even bothered to try to put effort into her lie.

              Amy was now out in the school’s courtyard having lunch with Molly trying to listen to her friend but also thinking about Hope.

              “So what do you think?” Molly asked.

              “I’m sorry, what?” Amy looked at Molly, having heard nothing over the last minute or so.

              “Hey, Amy.” Ryan approached the table. “I didn’t get all the notes for math. Think I could get a copy of yours?”

              Amy pulled a notebook out of her backpack and flipped it to the latest notes for their math class. She laid it down on the table and Ryan took a picture of the page.

              “Sweet, thanks.”

              “No problem,” Amy said, nonchalantly before putting the notebook back.

              Molly looked from Amy to a departing Ryan before looking back at her friend. “What was that?”

              Amy stuck a fry in her mouth. “What was what?”

              “Ryan just spoke to you and you barely acknowledged her.”

              Amy shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

              Molly moved from where she was sitting so she could be beside Amy. “Okay, what are you not telling me?”

              Amy shoved another fry in her mouth. “I’ve just decided not to spend my senior year pining over anyone.”

              Molly looked unsure. “Just like that?”

              “Yeah, just like that. Living our senior year to the fullest, right?”

              Molly eyed Amy suspiciously. “I call bullshit. Come on, what’s going on? You don’t like Ryan all of a sudden _and_ you weren’t listening to my plans to ban bathroom selfies. Like honestly, I just want to get to the sink to wash my hands but I have to get past a gang of girls making duck faces in a mirror. Who are we becoming as a species?”

              “I see your bathroom selfie ban and raise you a hallway selfie ban. Dudes, I just want to walk without you suddenly stopping to use the lockers as a backdrop.”

              “Preach,” Molly said, knocking her shoulder to Amy’s with a laugh. “I can’t wait to get out of here.  And you have your summer abroad to look forward to. We’re going to thrive once we’re out in the real world. I can feel it.”

              Amy smiled. “Clearly, we’re the best.”

              “Absolutely. People are going to regret not befriending our awesome selves.”

              Amy and Molly went back and forth, hyping each other up, giving Amy a much needed break from thinking about Hope.

 

 

 

 

              Hope was sitting alone at a table as she focused on sketching in her notebook. She had been trying to decide if she wanted to go over to Amy to apologize for being a bit of a jerk but decided against it. This is why she kept to herself—to avoid feelings and unnecessary drama.

              Hope felt someone leaning over her shoulder and frowned as she turned to look at who she was about to pummel. “GiGi?”

              GiGi smiled and moved to sit across from Hope. “Is that Amy?”

              Hope closed her notebook. “No.”

              “No? It looked like her.”

              “What do you want?” Hope huffed.

              GiGi held her hands out towards Hope with closed eyes. “I’m feeling a lot of negative energy here and I just want to help.” She opened her eyes to look at Hope.

              Hope leaned forward a little. “Go. Away.”

              “I have a feeling this is Amy-related,” GiGi continued. “And I just want you to know that my interest is purely physical.”

              Hope schooled her features as she sat back coolly in her chair. “What do I care about your interests?”

              GiGi smiled. “I think you care a lot about this particular one. And I think you’ve cared for a little over a year now.”

              Hope set her jaw as she stared daggers at GiGi. “What are you getting at, GiGi?”

              GiGi rolled her eyes. “Make a move or don’t get jealous when someone else does. Geez, I thought you were a lot smoother than you are.”

              “I _have_ made a move. You and Molly interrupted us yesterday and you interrupted us again today.”

              “Yeah, I was eavesdropping on that potential disaster. I was best friend bound to save you.”

              “We’re not best friends.”

              GiGi waved off the statement. “Of course we are. We have no reason not to be.”

              Hope stared at GiGi as if the woman had revealed she was an alien, which she actually would’ve believed. “You can’t just declare someone your best friend.”

              “Yes I can,” GiGi assured her. “So are you ready to formulate a plan to get the girl? I’m a bit of a cupid.”      

              “You’re a bit of a lunatic, GiGi,” Hope said, exasperated. “We’re not formulating anything. I can handle my—whatever this is on my own.”

              GiGi grinned. “Were you going to say crush?”

              Hope wondered what her sentence would be cut down to if she pleaded guilty to murdering GiGi in the heat of the moment. “No.”

              “Obviously you don’t want me getting too involved. I can just be your moral support,” GiGi informed her. “And I can create situations for you to thrive in. I’ll be right back.”

              “GiGi, no,” Hope warned.

              “GiGi, yes!” GiGi put her sunglasses on and headed off to Amy and Molly. “Hello, hello.” She stood before the two best friends. “Amy, I’m in dire need of your assistance. My dearest friend, Hope, needs a tutor for science.”

              Molly tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Dearest friend? Hope? …What?”

              “We’re the best of friends,” GiGi informed them. “And alas, she’s struggling and I want to see her succeed. Amy, you’re the second smartest and nicest person I know so you’d be great for her.”

              Molly grinned. “Am I the first smartest person you know?”

              “Smartest _and_ nicest,” GiGi clarified. “You are not much of that second thing, Molls. It’s okay, we’ll work on it.” She returned her attention to Amy, who hadn’t spoken since she arrived. “I’ll let Hope know you’re in.”

              Before Amy could protest, GiGi was gone. “What the hell?”

              “I know, right?” Molly sighed. “I’m a nice person… right?”

              “Eh.” Amy tilted her hand from side to side. “You’re nice to me. You have some areas to improve in when it comes to the rest of society.”

              Molly nodded her head in agreement. “That’s fair.” She looked over to where GiGi went and saw her talking to Hope. “I can’t believe you agreed to tutor Hope.”

              “I actually didn’t, but I guess I wouldn’t have said no anyway.” This was good. Amy needed to talk to Hope and get their friendship back on track from whatever caused it to derail to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The last bell of the day rang and everyone began to quickly gather their things before darting out of Ms. Fine’s classroom, shouting their farewells to the teacher as they departed.

              “Good luck,” Molly said to her friend as she got up. “But also good luck to me because I’m getting a ride home from Jared, which means-,”

              “Hey bestie!” GiGi said as she approached the brunette. “Ready to get your research on?” Ms. Fine had given them a new assignment, which required them to do research together in order to do a presentation on their important topic of choice.

              “Depends,” Molly began. “What ideas do you have for our presentation?”

              Gigi placed a hand to her chest. “I was thinking this would be a good opportunity to talk about the spirit that lives within me.”

              Molly rolled her eyes. “You do not have a spirit residing in you, GiGi.”

              “I do,” GiGi assured her.

              Molly forced a smile and looked to Amy. “I need all the luck,” she said before turning to leave the classroom.

              “She’ll come around,” GiGi said to Amy. “Don’t forget you agreed to tutor Hope,” she added with an exaggerated wink before leaving to catch up with Molly.

              Hope exited the classroom next and Amy was about to follow her when Ms. Fine stopped her.

              “Amy, do you have a moment?”

              Amy stopped to face her teacher, pointing to herself. “Me? Yeah.”

              Ms. Fine smiled. “How is it being partners with Hope? I know she seems intimidating but she’s one of the good ones… in her own way.”

              “Yeah, she’s… cool,” Amy replied.

              “That’s good,” Ms. Fine said, pleased. “I know you can be shy and it’s harder for you to make friends but I really hope being partners with Hope is showing you that branching out is good for you.”

              Amy nodded her agreement. “Getting to know Hope has been interesting.” Amy thought about her kiss with Hope. “We definitely get along better than we both expected.”

              Ms. Fine beamed. “Great, I’m glad. Okay, I won’t keep you any longer.”

              Amy said her farewell to Ms. Fine and upon exiting the classroom she was met by Hope, who was leaning against a wall nearby. “Uh, hey. Are you waiting to talk to Ms. Fine?”

              Hope pushed herself off the wall. “You, actually.”

              “Oh, tutoring, right? Where did you want to do that at? There’s the library, my place… your place?”

              “My mom’s working a late shift so my place is empty right now. We could go there.”

              Amy felt herself getting anxious at the thought of being alone with Hope. It would be the perfect time to figure out what was going on between them and why Hope had been in a mood today following their kiss. “Your place it is.”

             

 

 

 

              The car ride was in an uncomfortable silence as they listened to music so Amy was relieved when they finally reached Hope’s home and she could escape the small awkward confines of the car. She followed Hope inside her house and up the stairs, growing nervous with every step closer to the bedroom.

              “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Hope asked, glancing behind her.

              Amy shook her head. “I’m good. Thank you.”

              Stepping foot into Hope’s room was a privilege for Amy. She had a feeling not a lot of people made it to this point. She took in the drawings and blown up book covers decorating the walls. “What kind of books do you like to read?”

              Hope moved to lean against her desk. “Anything with a badass female who isn’t playing a damsel in distress.”

              Amy smiled as she turned to face Hope. “Your room is pretty cool. I was expecting more…,”

              “Chaos?” Hope finished for her.

              “Darkness.”

              “I tend to be full of surprises.” Hope pulled out her swivel chair and gestured for Amy to have a seat while she moved to sit on her bed. “And honestly, I don’t need tutoring.”

              “It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Amy assured her. “Science can be complicated.”

              “I really don’t need it. I have a B.”

              But GiGi-,”

              “GiGi was just trying to play cupid. I guess she noticed that I’m into you.”

              Amy’s eyes widened. “You are?”

              Hope chuckled at Amy’s surprised response. “I thought it was pretty obvious.”  

              “It was but then it wasn’t. I thought maybe what happened didn’t really mean anything to you. I’m not used to anyone liking me so I don’t know how to tell.”

              Hope smiled. “Well, I like you and it’s annoying. I’m not big on having feelings rule me.”

              Amy wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “…sorry?”

              Hope bit at her inner cheek. “Do you have a thing for GiGi?”

              Amy’s eyebrows rose. “GiGi?” she laughed. “What?”

              “She’s touchy-feely with you and you don’t seem to mind. I’m just trying to figure out what we’re doing here. Friends with benefits?”

              “Is that all you want?” Amy asked, remembering their conversation earlier that morning. “Is this just you having fun with me?”

              “Amy, I want to date you,” Hope clarified. “I want to see what this can be. No pressure. No titles. Just us getting to know each other.”

              Amy broke into a smile. “I want that, too.”

              Hope held out her hand and Amy stared at it for a beat before placing her hand into Hope’s. The brunette tugged Amy up from her chair and pulled her to sit beside her on the bed. She leaned in as if she were going to kiss Amy but instead said, “you never answered my question.”

              Amy reluctantly looked away from Hope’s lips to meet her gaze. “I’m sorry, what?”

              “Do you have a thing for GiGi?”

              Amy grinned. “No, I have a thing for you. I thought that was obvious.”

              Hope laughed lightly at her own words being thrown back at her and she leaned forward to press a kiss to Amy’s lips. Amy gave herself a mental high-five when she tilted her head the right way and managed a successful kiss. The two made-out for a couple minutes before finally pulling away from each other.

              Amy fell back on the bed, letting out a breath. “You’re seriously so good at that.”

              Hope mirrored Amy’s position and turned her head to look at her. “What are you doing Friday night?”

              “Friday night,” Amy repeated, closing her eyes to think about it. “This Friday night is the binge-watching of _Drunk History_ with Molly.”

              “How about a date night instead?”

              “A date night sounds great but I can’t cancel on Molly. How about Saturday? And you could even join us for the binge-watching if you wanted.”

              “Can you imagine me and Molly alone in a room for a long period of time? And when you tell her we’re dating she’s totally going to lose her shit.”

              Amy quickly sat up at being reminded she had to tell Molly about this new development. “Actually, what if we just kept this between us for now? I just want to enjoy this,” she gestured between the two of them, “without any outside input.”

              Hope pushed herself up onto her elbows. “That’s cool. I’m surprised, though. Don’t you tell Molly everything?”

              Amy looked a little guilty. “No, not everything.”

              Hope sat up the rest of the way. “Want to talk about it?”

              Amy began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. “I’m going abroad this summer to Botswana. I told Molly it was only for the summer but it’s actually for the year. I just know that she’s going to guilt-trip me into staying and this is something I really want to do. I want to get out there and do things to benefit other people, you know?”

              Hope frowned. “No, not really. I’m pretty selfish.” She then bumped her shoulder to Amy’s. “I think it’s pretty awesome that you’re going, though.”

              Amy looked unsure. “It won’t be an issue later? The distance I mean.”

              Hope shrugged. “Maybe I’ll need a break from you by then.”

              Amy playfully shoved Hope but wondered if she was being serious. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts about it, Hope spoke again.

              “So what do you want to do now?”

              “Well we need to think of a topic for our English assignment and then we need to work on your science because you’re so much better than a B.”

              “Homework and studying?” Hope asked in disbelief.

              Amy moved to sit back at Hope’s desk. “Yeah, why? What’d you want to do?”

              “I mean, I thought we could make-out,” Hope stated.

              Amy smiled as she moved to open her backpack that had been discarded near the desk. “First we exercise our minds.”

              Hope playfully rolled her eyes. “I’d much rather exercise something else.” She stuck her tongue out at Amy.

              Amy’s thoughts immediately went to the gutter as she thought about the things Hope’s tongue could do to her. “Actually, we can do homework later.”

              “Hey,” Hope grinned, amused, as she opened her laptop that was resting on the desk, “nerd-ing first, remember?”

              Amy blushed, pulling a notebook from her bag and setting it on the desk. If she was being honest, she was eager for any type of contact Hope wanted seeing as how she thought she’d never even be the subject of another girl’s sexual attraction but school was important to her and she knew she needed to remain focused on it.

              Hope moved to lie down on her bed properly and off Amy’s look she said, “I’m trying to get comfortable so we can brainstorm.” Once comfortable, she looked to Amy. “How about we do our topic on the United States Women’s National Team?”

              Amy bounced in the chair excitedly. “That’s a great idea! The importance the NWSL has on changing how society views women’s sports.” She opened her notebook and started jotting things down. “We can talk about pay equality and all the double standards they have to deal with.”

              “And their hotness factor,” Hope added.

              Amy quirked a brow at Hope.

              “Oh, and the way confident women are viewed by media.”

              “Yes!” Amy exclaimed as she wrote that down.

              Hope smiled as she watched Amy get sucked into her element. She listened intently as Amy listed all the things they could talk about and how they would present it to the class. “How about we watch some soccer clips.”

              Amy looked at Hope suspiciously. “You just want to drool over them.”

              Hope sat up in bed so she could grab her laptop from the desk. “It’s for research.” She scooted to the far side of her bed and patted the empty space beside her. “Come on, I have a few videos bookmarked already.”

              Amy moved to sit next to Hope. “You’re a soccer fan?”

              “Women’s soccer fan,” Hope said as she opened a video featuring the best Ashlyn Harris saves.

              As she watched the video, Amy couldn’t help but think how she could get used to doing things like this with Hope. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders and giddiness rushed through her at the contact. She rested her head on Hope’s shoulder and was instantly filled with contentment. Yeah, she could really get used to this.  

             


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 

A couple weeks later, Amy was sitting in the library with Molly as they worked on their respective assignments. Things had been going well with her and Hope but Amy still hadn’t found the courage to reveal her relationship to Molly. She knew she would have to do it soon and wondered if she should be giving Molly more credit. Maybe her best friend would surprise her. Amy glanced at her watch realizing she would have to leave soon since she had a date with Hope.

              “Got somewhere to be?” Molly asked, quietly, as to not stir the anger of the librarian sitting at the front desk.

              “Actually, I do.” Amy decided to go with a half-truth. “I’m-,”

              “It better not be with Hope,” Molly groaned. “I swear you spend all your time doing English assignments with her. I guess you have to pick up the slack, though.”

              Okay, the truth had no room here.

              “Actually, my parents want to bond more before I’m gone for the summer,” Amy began. “I’ll just be with them. We can hang out tomorrow, though.”

              Molly sighed. “It’ll be later in the day tomorrow. Gigi wants to take me somewhere to “broaden my horizon” and I feel like it’ll end with me in jail. She’s so weird.”

              Amy laughed lightly. “GiGi’s definitely otherworldly.”

              “And definitely wants in your pants,” Molly added with an eyebrow wiggle. “I’m here for it as like a one-night stand situation.”

              “As gorgeous as she is, GiGi’s not my type.”

              “Okay, crossing GiGi and Ryan off the list. Do you have your eyes on someone else?” Molly leaned forward, conspiratorially. “Come on, who is it?”

              _Be honest. Be honest. Be honest._

“Myself,” Amy blurted out. She cleared her throat. “Like I’ve said, I’m just focusing on me.”

              Molly looked like she was stifling a laugh before she finally said, “and the panda.”

              Amy rolled her eyes and pointed at Molly. “You can mention that ever again.”

              “Okay, okay,” Molly giggled, earning a glare from the librarian. She held up a hand in apology before returning her attention to Amy. “All right, let’s get out of here. I need to prepare myself for whatever GiGi’s going to put me through tomorrow.”

             

 

              “I hate lying,” Amy sighed as she responded to a text from Molly. She was with Hope in a music store located across town. They had just finished having an early dinner and Hope thought it would be cool to check out the music store before going home.

              “You don’t have to lie,” Hope said, simply, as she skimmed through a few records.

              “But,” Amy began.

              “But Molly will freak out over your choice in girlfriends,” Hope finished for her. She shrugged her shoulders as she gave Amy her full attention. “She’ll just have to deal with it. She should be happy for you as long as you’re happy.”

              Amy smiled. “And I am.” She leaned into Hope. “I’ll find a way to tell her. For now, let’s enjoy this date.”

              Hope placed an arm casually over Amy’s shoulders as she returned to looking through records. “This one might be good.” Hope pulled a record out and showed it to Amy.

              Amy voiced her agreement before checking the time. “Maybe we can head back to your place and listen to it? Your mom’s still working late, right?”

              Hope smirked. “Trying to get me alone?”

              Amy’s blush was instant. “I... um, just thought you’d want to put your record player to use.” And yes, maybe she was trying to get her girlfriend alone. Hope had never pushed for anything more than their usual kissing and light groping but Amy was ready to up the action to some degree.

              “That’s very kind of you to think of my record player,” Hope joked.

              “I’m a very thoughtful person.” Amy pulled the record away from Hope. “I’ll buy it. You paid for dinner.”

              Hope made to protest but Amy halted her by pushing herself up on her toes and placing a kiss on the spot just under her jaw that she knew was sensitive. “I’ll be right back,” Amy grinned, triumphantly.

 

 

 

              Amy was pacing back and forth in the bathroom as she tried to calm her nerves. It wasn’t really that she was nervous as much as it was her not wanting to embarrass herself in front of someone she liked so much. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and let out a breath.

              “You have no reason to be nervous,” she said to herself. “Hope likes you and she’s super patient. This is good. We’re good.”

              Amy let out one last breath before exiting the bathroom and heading back to Hope’s room. When she returned, she found Hope rolling her eyes as she placed her phone down on her desk. “Hey, everything okay?”

              “GiGi,” Hope said with amusement in her voice. “She’s anointed herself my best friend.” She moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. “I’ll deny it if you ever repeat this, but she’s pretty cool.”

              Amy laughed lightly. “She is, isn’t she?” She sat down next to Hope.

              “She wants to take me shopping,” Hope stated with a sigh. “Could you imagine what she’d try to dress me in?”

              “I think you could pull off a GiGi outfit. I’m picturing it right now.” Amy pretended to be thinking. “A fur coat, skin tight jeans with a crop top and gold necklaces for days. Sexy stuff.”

               “Sexy, huh?” Hope smirked. “My t-shirts don’t do it for you?”

              “Oh, they definitely do.”  Amy began to fidget with the hem of Hope’s shirt. “No t-shirts do it for me, too.” Amy groaned at her owns words. “That sounded smoother in my head.”

              Hope smiled as she leaned forward. “It was smooth enough,” she said before her lips connected with Amy’s.

              Amy tried to focus on the kiss but she couldn’t figure out what she should be doing exactly. Taking Hope’s shirt off? Waiting a few minutes longer to build up to it? Just holding off until Hope made the move?

              Hope broke the kiss and began placing kisses down Amy’s neck causing the other girl to let out a light gasp as a sensitive spot received attention. When a couple minutes went by, Amy realized that if she didn’t make the first move to progress things, Hope would continue to politely wait for her.

              Deciding to just go for it, Amy tugged at the hem of Hope’s shirt. She was relieved when the brunette got the hint and pulled away from her to lift her arms over her head.

              “Gorgeous,” Amy said, breathily, before going back in for a kiss.

              The kiss didn’t last long before Amy was pulling away looking slightly frazzled.

              “You okay?”

              “Yeah, sorry. I just, uh, got a little dizzy for a second there.”

              Hope eyed Amy reassuringly. “We can stop if you want.”

              Amy shook her head, determined. “No, we are not stopping.”

              Hope smiled. “Okay.” She laid back and Amy got to work on pulling off her jeans, which was a little more awkward then it looked like in the movies. When she gave the jeans one final tug, she almost fell off the bed but Hope caught her by the shirt, pulling her back towards her.

              Amy smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, I’ll have to work on my finesse.”

              Hope laughed lightly. “Are you okay?”

              “Yeah.” Amy pressed a quick kiss to Hope’s lips before moving to pull off her girlfriend’s underwear, which left her staring in awe.

              Hope smiled up at Amy, knowing this was the girl’s first time and she was taking things in.

              “I should probably take off mine, too.” Amy said, eagerly, as she got up from the bed.

              “Come here, I’ll help.” Hope moved to the edge of the bed and reached for the button on Amy’s jeans. “Good?”

              Amy nodded as her heart sped up. Hope slowly undid the zipper as she watched her, smiling sexily the entire time. Amy was very ready for that mouth to do things to her. She quickly helped remove her jeans and kicked them to the side before pulling her shirt off.

              Hope moved back to her original spot on the bed as she quirked an eyebrow at Amy. Amy took a deep breath and removed her underwear before moving to the bed, placing herself over Hope. The two began to kiss once more, Amy’s courage building with every second.

              Hope tried not to push her hips up to meet Amy’s as their kiss continued. She wanted to go at Amy’s pace and do what was comfortable for her girlfriend. “Still okay?” She asked in an almost whisper against Amy’s lips.

              “Very okay.” Amy moved her hand between them, gliding her hand down Hope’s stomach until she was between her legs.

              Hope gasped as Amy’s fingers met her most sensitive parts. “Fuck,” she breathed out. She closed her eyes and reveled in what she was feeling. “That’s so good, Amy.”

              Amy smiled big at those words and quickly wondered if she had a praise kink or was just glad she wasn’t messing this up. Growing bolder, she began to push one finger into Hope.

              Hope’s breath caught in her throat and her mouth fell slightly open in surprise at the new feeling.  

              “H-how is that for you?” Amy asked, not able to completely shake her nerves.

              “Uh, it’s okay.”

              “Is there another way you would prefer or like…”

              Hope finally made eye contact with Amy, whispering, “I don’t think that’s the hole you think it is.”

              Amy instantly felt mortified and Hope could see the embarrassment on her face.

              “Ohmygod.” Amy pulled away, sitting up.

              Hope propped herself up on her elbows. “No, it’s okay.”

              “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry. I’m just not used to approaching it at that angle. M-my geometry was off.”

              “Seriously,” Hope smiled, reaching for Amy. “Don’t worry about it.”

              “Are you okay?” Amy asked as she pulled her jeans back on. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

              “I’m good. Really,” Hope assured her. “No harm, no foul.

              Amy stopped to look at Hope in disbelief. “I shoved a finger up your ass. That’s a pretty big foul.”

              Hope laughed at the statement but quickly realized Amy wasn’t currently seeing the humor. “You don’t have to go.” Hope moved to get up, wearing nothing but her bra. “Please stay.”

              Amy continued to get dressed as she tried not to stare at Hope’s naked form. _God, she looks good._ Amy thought. _Focus. Must abort._ “I’m just gonna go. Thanks for dinner and a good night. I’m sorry about…yeah.”

              Deciding to back off to let Amy process and deal with her embarrassing moment, Hope began to get dressed. “I’m not upset. It’s okay.” She moved to open her room door. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

              Amy grabbed her car keys from the table. “No, it’s okay. You rest. You know, in case it feels weird.” Amy’s blush increased. “Bye.”

              Hope watched Amy dart out of the room and let out a breath. “Okay,” she called to her. “I’ll text you.” Hope ran a hand through her hair and spotted Amy’s panties on the floor just as she was moving back to her bed. She smiled despite how the night was ending.  She had shared an intimate moment with Amy and even though things hadn’t progressed far, it was still an important moment. Hopefully tomorrow her girlfriend would see the humor in the situation and they could talk about it. Until then…

              “I totally need to get off,” Hope said as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
